The Accidental Change
by Lily Potter-chan
Summary: The golden trio each woke up feeling weird one morning. What changed about them might as well have changed their lives...Rated for talk of genitalia and language. Rating might go up.
1. The First Morning

**I will update if enough people like this.**

Hermione woke up feeling weird that morning. She felt lighter in the top half of her body, but the bottom half felt filled with lead. She was having trouble moving her legs. It felt like there was something there between her legs. She grabbed her things to take a shower and figure it out there.

When she entered the bathroom, she removed her pajama shirt and gasped at what she saw. Her boobs were gone! Boobs don't just walk away! In place of her boobs was a nicely toned chest. She started freaking and pacing the bathroom. What happened to the few parts of her body that identified her as a girl?

As she paced, she felt the think between her legs with every few steps she took. Her face paled when she realized what might have happened. Without a second thought, she ripped the pajama pants off and flung them across the bathroom. She looked at the male genitalia sticking from her body.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She stepped into the shower and tried not to look at the thing between her legs. She was fifteen, so she had never seen one so close. 'How am I going to keep this from everyone? Is this permanent? What am I going to do?' She rested her head on the shower wall for a while until banging on the door alerted her.

"Hermione, if you don't get your ass out of the shower, I will come in and throw you out!" the voice of Lavender Brown shouted through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," she spoke back not wanting her roommate to come in and see her like this. Her voice was deeper than usual. By a lot.

She quickly stepped out of the shower, toweled off, and got dressed in her normal clothes. An enlargement charm was used on her panties to make room for her…parts. Tissue was stuffed in her bra to fix the missing chest problem. Trying to avoid talking, she fled the bathroom, grabbed her things, and left the fifth year girls' dorm. As she was running down the stairs, they turned into a slide. She ignored it and kept walking.

In the common room, she was stopped by Harry and Ron. Both looked like they were having a _really_ hard time breathing. Something was different about them.

"Hermione, we need help very badly," Harry spoke with a hoarse sounding voice.

"I can't help you right now. I have something to work on," she said trying to make her voice sound like it used to.

"Hermione we _really _need you **now**," Ron spoke in a slightly girly voice. He immediately covered his mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione grabbed both of the now females hands, and she dragged towards the fifth year boys' dorm. Her dorm was out of the question because she was going to be ejected. She knew it.

As soon as the door was closed, she started asking questions. The boys just stared not wanting to use the girly voice. Hermione sighed. "Take off your clothes." When the two females blushed, Hermione spoke again. "It's nothing I've never seen." Both boys continued staring. She sighed again. "Fine, one at a time."

Harry ran from the room. Ron and Hermione were left. "You're a dude now! I can't do that!" Hermione vanished the girl's clothes. What he saw made him want to laugh.

Ron's large chest was being held back with his Gryffindor scarf. She still had the build of a male, so it looked even funnier. It was obviously making it hard for her to breathe. Ignoring his friend's protest, he removed the scarf and conjured a measuring tape. After having the correct measurements, he transformed a spare sock into a bra.

"Put this on." Ron accepted it without a fight. After two minutes of grappling with the piece of cloth, she asked Hermione for help. The bra fit perfectly, and Hermione smelt blood. He didn't want to look down.

"Ron, are you bleeding?"

"Yeah…"

"From where?"

He knew immediately what was going on, and he did not want to have to do this so soon. Ron stayed quiet while Hermione transfigured everything the boy-turned-girl would need. The shirt was large enough so that you couldn't see Ron's obvious chest area if she took of her shirt. The pants were shaped like male pants still. Everything was fine until it got to the panties.

"Hermione, I can't wear those. I can't. Please don't make me."

"Ron, you have to. The pad won't fit on the boxers."

"I don't care!"

"You will when you have blood running down your leg, and you can't explain it. Now shut the fuck up, and put this on!"

The female knew Hermione would hex her head off if she kept talking, so she put them on. Hermione gave detailed instructions of how to use the pads (it was too soon for tampons), and left her to figure out the rest.

"Now all I have left is to fix Harry."


	2. A Teacher's Help

**You guys were pretty awesome last chapter, but I still want to know what you think. Suggestions are welcome. (This chapter was **_**so **_**long for me to write.)**

Ron waddled quickly from the room. A few whispers were exchanged outside of the room, and Harry came in struggling to breathe like Ron was. She wasn't as busty, but she was not taking any chances with anyone seeing her chest. While Ron hadn't changed very much, Harry's hair had grown longer. She had her hair in a sorry excuse for a pony tail.

"Now, Harry, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. The choice is yours." She sighed and shook her head.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

Hermione handed her a bra. She obviously knew what to do with it. The wrap around her chest came away to reveal a chest slightly smaller than Ron's. Without a word she did as Hermione said.

Until it got to the panties.

"Hermione, no."

"Harry, yes."

The two argued back and forth until Harry gave up and put on the panties. Thankfully, she was not having the same problem as Ron was. She looked exactly like she did when she was a boy excluding the ponytail. What was she going to do about it? She could say she used a potion. Nope, Snape would immediately accuse her of stealing.

Hermione already had it though through because a few seconds later, her ponytail was grabbed and cut off of her head. Hermione obviously wasn't waiting for a reply to her action. She reached up and felt the nub that used to be a ponytail. She glared at Hermione, who in turn gave an amused smirk, and stalked out of the room without a second look.

She came back with boxers. Without a word, they were handed to Hermione. "What am I going to do with these?" Hermione asked. His panties had to be enlarged, but they fit decently now. Harry pulled her wand out. She muttered an incantation, and a few seconds later, the panties Hermione had on were in her hand.

"I didn't need the ponytail, but you can't just go around cutting off people's ponytails!" she shouted at her friend. Hermione was just hoping these were clean.

It was Friday, so the fifth years didn't have as many classes as they would on other days. Hermione squirmed all throughout breakfast as he tried not to sit on his newly formed private parts. Ron and Harry just had to make sure they didn't stand up too quickly or they would lose their balance. Their chests weren't extremely big, but they did throw the former boys off balance a bit.

"I'm gonna be sick," Ron said right before she ran from the great hall. For her first period, this was a vicious one. Hopefully the symptoms would go away when she turned back into a boy.

Their first class was double potions with the Slytherins. Awesome. Ron just had to hold her puke in, and Harry had to stop falling over. Today was going to be the worst day ever. Ron had finally come back from her puking session right when Hermione and Harry decided to make her find her own way.

They were almost late, so by the time they took their seats, Snape was already at the door. The door slammed open, and his cloak billowed behind him while he marched to the front of the room.

"We have already discussed Veritaserum, so today we will see if you dunderheads are competent enough to brew it. The instructions are the board. Begin."

Hermione was working with Neville once more since he was a horrible brewer. Ron and Harry were working together. Snape looked at the three parts of the Golden Trio weirdly every time he walked by them. They finally figured out what was going on when Snape spoke up.

"Mr. Potter, why are your legs bleeding all over my floor?" Harry looked down. It wasn't _that_ much blood, but he was still bleeding. Did he just… start his period in Snape's class?

"Well, sir, I got into a fight with one of the upper years. He gave me a pretty nasty cut. I thought I wrapped it correctly, but I guess not," she replied sheepishly. She hoped Snape believed her. One look into the man's face showed that he did not believe Harry at all.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey and come right back here when you are done. You have detention tomorrow at seven for being a reckless idiot."

Harry took this as her chance to leave. When she arrived at the two bathrooms, she had to decide what to do. If she went to the boys' bathroom, the guys might question a pad wrapper in the trash. In the girls' bathroom, the girls might question _him _being in the bathroom. She decided that it would be better to just go to the boys' and have them question it.

Harry locked herself inside of a stall and pulled the panties down. Yup. She started her period. A quick cleaning spell had the blood gone in an instant. She just had to figure out how to use the damn pad. Several pads wasted later, she had gotten it in what she assumed was the correct way.

***Slight nastiness coming up* Warning***

She decided to use the restroom now instead of waiting all the way until the end of Potions class. She would forever regret that choice. Forgetting that she was now a girl, she stood in front of the toilet to pee. It wasn't until she felt a warm liquid running down her leg that she realized her mistake. She tried to sit down, but it was too late.

Pee and blood were already running down her legs. She sat down, finished her business, and used another cleaning spell to clean the stall and herself. '_How the hell do girls do this all the time?'_

***Nastiness End***

Harry came back into the classroom blushing. She hoped no one ever found out about any of that. Ever. The rest of class went by without further problems. The two shemales' potion was, for once, flawless. They gathered their things when Snape's voice interrupted their chatter.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, stay after class." The three stopped right where they were and turned to look at their teacher. They were so dead if Snape was keeping them after class.

"Sit." They all sat in the front row seats. "Explain why you all have switched genders." Before he knew it, Hermione got an erection. Usually his stomach would feel tight like he would throw up when he got nervous. Apparently, his new parts decided on something else. The female pants he was wearing grew very tight. His face burned with shame.

Snape knew pain of awkward erections all too well, so he decided to help the poor child. He pulled a potion out of his sleeve and handed it to the child. The boy drank the potion the teacher gave him with no questions. "Are you going to explain how you all got like this, or do I need to use the Veritaserum you brewed earlier?"

Not wanting anyone to figure out about the bathroom thing, Harry began to speak. "Well…"


	3. A Teacher Freakout and Back to Normal

**SORRY. I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I usually don't update update things so close together like I did last time. It was only because I had prewritten chapters. Gomenasai! 509 Views and a review? I feel so loved! Special thanks to my only reviewer Suzululu4moe!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Harry was doing her best to try to explain what happened to her and Ron. Hermione came in when it was her turn to explain. Both were surprised that Hermione was actually calm enough to know what to do. The professor was just confused because of what had happened earlier that morning. Why were three of his students waking up with opposite genders?<p>

Severus got up to get one of his potions. It wasn't like this was an everyday thing, but he did have potions for when his idiotic students tried to create spells or brew potions that would accidentally change their gender. He hummed with happiness when he found the potion, but he did not smile.

"Take this now. It will _slowly_ change you back so that your body doesn't go into shock. Ladies, it will stop your…problem within a few minutes, and you should be back to normal by the morning. Mr. Granger, you will feel an intense burning for about five minutes while you change back. When this will happen? I do not know, but you will feel it. Your chest area will just grow bigger while your friends' will grow smaller. Now get out of my classroom!"

"Can we get a pass for our next class?" Ignoring the shemales' shout of 'That rhymes!', he continued. "Hagrid is nice, but I don't think that he will let us get by with being late." The teacher reluctantly wrote his students a pass, and they were on their way.

* * *

><p>What many people didn't know is that giants have almost super senses. Their hearing was better than a bat's. They could see better than any bird of prey. When Hagrid got a smell of Harry, Hermione, and Ron, he didn't care. They were his best students, but he was going to have to tell them off for being late.<p>

"Yeh guys know tha' I can't just let y-" He was cut off by the smell of blood. He immediately started panicking. "Harry, Ron, are yeh bleeding?" The smell of blood was similar to the smell that he smelt coming the ladies during their time of month. He gave one good sniff, and he smelt it.

"A-are yeh three? Did you? W-wha'?" Hagrid couldn't form the correct question he was looking for. The class watched with confusion and amusement. Harry punched the half-giant in the arm knowing it wouldn't hurt him very much. Her punch silenced him. Then he fell over. Their teacher passed out in front of the entire class.

No one bothered trying to catch him because it would hurt them more than it would hurt Hagrid. It took the three of them to levitate Hagrid to the hospital wing. No one told the medi-witch what happened, but she knew their giant teacher passed out.

Once they left the hospital wing, Hermione felt an intense burning where his lady parts should be. He collapsed on the floor and held still for a moment. It burned worse than anything he ever felt. Suddenly, the burning stopped, and a weight lifted from her legs. She took a peek into her pants and grinned.

"It's gone. It's gone forever!" She grabbed her best friends and swung them around. Never before had she felt this happy. Her chest was taking its sweet time to grow back, but at least that sausage that people called genitalia was gone.

They continued to the Great Hall. Although the potion stopped the girls' menstruation cycle, Ron was still having symptoms. After she puked for the second time, she felt like she would die if she didn't have chocolate right then. Ron was trying to figure out a way to get chocolate when the idea hit her.

"Dobby!" Hermione was going to kill her, but she wanted chocolate **now**. A small _pop _sounded in front of him.

"What can Dobby be doing for Mistress Weasley, ma'am?" Ignoring the fact that Dobby knew she was a girl, Ron asked for all the chocolate Dobby could bring her. Dobby popped away for a few minutes. When he came back, he was completely hidden by boxes of chocolates and other sweets. The only thing indicating life were the ears sticking out from the pile and twitching.

Ron ate about half of the pile before she realized she was going to be late for Transfiguration if she didn't leave now. She thanked Dobby, grabbed a few sweets, and left the hallway she was stuffing her face in. While passing Draco Malfoy, she heard him talking to Crabbe and Goyle about how a girl sneaked into the boys' bathroom and left a muggle pad wrapper in there. _'It's probably the one Harry left in there.'_

Minerva had no idea why two thirds of the Golden Trio smelt like the opposite gender, but she blamed it on dating. She would have to check and see if any of the students were pregnant again. Last time she let it unfold, it became an awkward time for everyone.


End file.
